Asuna: Naraku's Incarnation
by Falling Through Clouds
Summary: An incarnation of Naraku is in love with him and is very loyal to him. Now Naraku is sending her to do something only she can fulfill. But has he bit off more then he can chew or is the power of love stronger than him.


"Yes, master," I greeted as I walked into the huge room. It was bare except for the man in a baboon pelt and Kanna, a girl dress in white always holding a mirror. He glance at me his red eyes gleaming with anticipation and desire.

"Asuna, I wish for you to do something for me that no one but you can fulfill," he told me. I was loyal and I knew that what he was about to tell me had to be done.

"What is it, Naraku?" I asked bowing before him. He looked at Kanna's blank mirror before answering me.

"I need you to betray me." I gasped; was he asking me to kill him or is it a joke?

"What do you mean, master? I am nothing but loyal to you I can't betray you. I won't betray you," I blurted out.

"That is why I can only trust you and in return for doing this for me," he held out a hand that clutched something beating, "I will give you your heart." He opened his hands to show a heart, my heart beating. It glowed in the palm of his hand then disappears. Moments later I gasped as the empty feeling in my chest evaporated and the sound of my beating heart took its place. I bowed my head with gratitude my blue hair falling in my face.

"Thank you, master." He laughed and his finger made contact with my chin lifting my head up.

"If you do this job correctly I will consider making you my bride, now I need you to go to Hakudoshi and he will know what to do with you. Understand?" I nodded I was shock. Naraku would consider me, me Asuna as his bride. I fantasize about him every night and now he was giving me a chance to make my dream come true. I was not going to fail him.

"Now go Asuna," he demanded I nodded again.

"Yes master, I will not fail you," I promised standing up and walking out the room. I couldn't help but fill my head with hope. Hope for the future, the thought of me and Naraku together with eight children; five boys and three girls wouldn't leave my mind. Now since my heart was inside my chest I could feel the aching it felt when away from Naraku. I loved him and I knew I couldn't live without him.

New determination came to me as I surrounded myself in blinding blue lights "Hakudoshi," I said aloud confirming my destination. Everything around me started to spin the blue lights were blurred. It had taken me forever to get use to this but now I loved it, it made me laugh from the weird tingling feeling in my stomach. Then the spinning slowed and I touch ground, the blue lights faded away quickly. I was now standing in a grassy plain in front of a child with white hair and white clothing with colorful buttons. He must be Hakudoshi.

"Asuna, Kagura told me you were coming," he spoke his voice was not the least bit childlike and it was kind of creepy. I nodded.

"Naraku told me that you have a plan that involves me."

"Yes but this plan will be ruin if you make one mistake so you will have to listen carefully to what we say," Kagura answered. I hadn't notice her until now when she spoke. Her eyes were also red like Naraku. I wonder why I'm the only incarnation besides Kanna without red eyes. Yea it would be kind of creepy looking if I have blue hair and red eyes instead of dark blue eyes and blue hair.

I bowed my head "I'm ready for the challenge."

"Excellent, Kagura explain to her the plan while I continue my search for the last Shikon jewel shard," Hakudoshi said walking over to a small hut with demon heads scattered around it. What could that kid possibly be doing? Kagura came closer to me and started explaining the plan.

"We need inside information on Inuyasha and for you to lead them to the border between this world and the next," she began but I interrupted.

"Inuyasha, the hanyou in search for the jewel?"

"Yes we need you to act like someone in need of help. They will not turn you down. Then you make some sob story about how Naraku ruined you life and your in." she explained simply as if she knew the whole plan by heart and retold it a thousand times. "Hopefully you're a good liar."

I smiled "I am part Naraku so I think I can manage." She laughed herself but became serious again.

"So you got the plan right?" I nodded.

"Get help, sad story, inside information, and afterlife. I think I got it." Kagura nodded approvingly then she froze and she stared at me with shock.

"What is it?" I asked as she continued to stare.

She shook your head "It's nothing, it's just your heart, its beating," she said stunned. My hand reached for my chest "Yes Naraku promised me freedom and…"

"And what?" Kagura urged but I didn't want to tell her because to me this was sacred. My proposal with Naraku was our little secret.

"Never mind we should get on with the plan, right?" Kagura looked at me suspiciously but I guess she knew I was right so she let it go.

"Hakudoshi, are you ready?" Kagura asked the little boy. He step out from the hut his weapon in hand.

"Let's go," he said while climbing on to Entei, his demon horse. Kagura nodded pulling a feather out her hair. The wind blew and the feather grew to fit at least two peoples. I guess that was the plan because she pulled me on with her. We took off to the sky and Kagura began to explain again.

"We're going to pretend to attack you. You know like try to capture you. Do you still have the jewel shard Naraku gave you?" I nodded remembering the first time I saw Naraku and he gave me the jewel. I would never forget his face not in a million years. She continued "Kagome will sense it and they'll come running to save you. Now do you have a sob story?" I nodded, "What is it?"

"Naraku kidnapped me because I have the power to see the future. But I escaped and now his incarnations are after me." The only part that was true was that I can see the future, everything else was a lie.

"Good but try to spice it up a little bit so they could understand. You know like how Naraku found out about you. Okay?" This time I nodded.

"Kagura, down there will be just fine. Asuna hop out," Hakudoshi demanded pointing at a small clearing. Without hesitation I jumped off the feather and landed gracefully on the ground. Thinking about it, I knew I had to look the part of someone who's been in a fight so I messed up my hair a little and made my breathing seem ragged.

"Dance of blades," Kagura yelled as she swung her fan I jumped out the way just in time only to come face to face with Entei's fire attack.

"Tidal wave," I yelled bringing my hand up in a waving motion. Water shot from my palms and hit the center of the fire attack ending it. Only to have to jump out the way again when Kagura did another wind attack.

"Leave me alone," I yelled dodging a fire attack. Kagura gave me no time to take a break when she sent another attack my way. Maybe, Kagura was having to much fun laughing her head off whenever she attcaked me. What was her problem? Was she trying to kill me?

"Dance of blades," she yelled once again I was about to counter it when "wind scar!" someone yelled and a huge wind passed through with blinding lights. Then a Hanyou with silver hair jumped from out of the woods. Kagura dodged the attack then looked at Hakudoshi for her next order.

"Let's go," he said. Kagura nodded "See ya next time, Inuyasha," she called then followed after the leaving Entei. I tried to slow down my breathing as I leaned against a nearby tree. That pretend fight took more out of me then a real fight. Inuyasha landed in front of me tetsiega swung over his shoulder.

"Who are you?" he demanded then his friends came running from the woods as well.

"Inuyasha what happened?" a monk with the most beautiful violet eyes asked.

"Keh. What do you think happened, Miroku? That Hakudoshi was attacking this girl," he answered. Miroku looked over his shoulder to look at me "and you are?" I cleared my throat this is where the lies begin.

"My name is Asuna..."


End file.
